Truly-A Sofia The First Fanfiction
by Elizabeth Milles
Summary: Sofia Catherine Winslow was already scarred with her past but when he comes back,trying to make hopeless amends for what he did in the past and shuns him instead,and tries to focus on her duty as the forgotten Princess of The United Kingdom,who has yet to set her foot in the twisted world of Royalty where the untruth lies.
1. Chapter 1

_Crossing the stars._

 **Rating:PG 13.**  
 **(Includes the use of coarse language and sexual references.)**

 **Sofia Catherine Winslow was already scarred with her past but when he comes back,trying to make hopeless amends for what he did in the shuns him instead,and tries to focus on her duty as the forgotten Princess of The United Kingdom,who has yet to set her foot in the twisted world of Royalty where the untruth lies, mouths sealed from telling the real tale that everybody was afraid to hear and the love and families that were destroyed because of the deception that was placed down on the world at she finally recognises her true identity of herself, will the others around her come to acknowledge the real pain of the missing veracity of everything?**

 **By the way,I'm not afflicted with Disney or show's rights go to them but the fans fictions' ideas are mainly mine.I don't own the show too but if I did-you guys better run**

 **Chapter 1**

He couldn't believe it,he is returning to Royal Preparatory academy where he used to study before he moved to Harrison's boarding school in Northern Ireland due to his mother's constant worrying over his education here so she decided to move him to a boarding school there and the situation didn't improve and in the end,he got expelled due to proof that he had been fooling around in school and such.

He didn't care, just wanted to get his education over and done with and get back to his training to take his father's place as the King of Switzerland.

Surprisingly,Axel didn't want to be King and offered the place for the throne to him and he gladly accepted it,of doesn't want to be a king?Axel took his original place as a future duke and he was quite contented with it.

Hugo has moved to the high school division of the academy and he didn't get why did they accept due to my horrible school records of breaking the school rules which he did often.

He is at the office,the secretary was busy finishing the final paperwork for his transfer from his old high school and he will be an official student of this academy!

Harrison's boarding school was decent enough for him to be a player and fuck most of the female student body while scoring Bs for every subject and it was a surprise for his mother who was tired of his ' childish antics ' which he don't think it was,he just loved the feeling of pleasure.

"Okay and Mr Hugo,you can sign here and you should be ready to have our school tour by our students,Natalia and Georgina,they will show you your classes."The secretary slides the sheet to him and he took a ball-point pen from the cup of pens that was on her table and signed it.

Some one knocks on the door and enters,it was a girl who was exceptionally short but quite _exotic_ due to her Italian origin,she spoke with an Italian-British mixed accent,frequently saying words in the wrong way though.

"Oh there's Natalia."The secretary tells me,"Georgina?"

"She's outside,"Natalia says,still having that smile on her face and she gestured for Hugo to go out,"Come on,we have a lot to see at this school."

"Of course."He said gingerly and she gave him a death-pan face,warning him with the Italian accent audible in her voice,"Make the moves on me or i will-kill-you."

"Okay."He gulped down that burst of confidence in his voice while realising she doesn't want to be with him,he was surprised to be intimidated by her,she looked sort of...frail?The sort who has a soft heart and was kind and all that...

"Godddammit,what's wrong with you-"She stop talking after she lifted her attention from the floor to his face,picking up her books and scowled at him while walking flips the middle finger at him,finalising the incident that happened in the hall.

"Wait!"Natalia runs over to her,they began a deep conversation which consisted of them bickering over something while, the red haired girl just took a bare glare at him and what seems to be an irritated expression makes up onto her face, then letting out a loud knew that person and the other,Natalia,oh how she cringed at her name and memories of that camp at lakeside.

Natalia,who was known to her fellow acquaintances and friends, as 'Italia',was cursing her in her mind while she darkly said to him,"Don't take her seriously, come on."Hugo nodded in acknowledgement ,he didn't seem to mind but notice something _familiar_ about the girl he bumped into recently ,he couldn't seem to figure out her identity.

 _The scent._

 _The auburn hair._

 _Her rosy cheeks_

He just couldn't compute anything out of his brain which frustrated him.

Georgina walked towards them and said sharply,"We shall start the tour questions,new student?"

Her booming voice shook Hugo from his train of thoughts and he stammered,"Y-yes."

"Good."

~~~~~~~~~~  
"So that's the end of our tour and you're based in English literature for one of your 4 subjects, that is your classroom now and here is your schedule for this week,you pick them up at the counter near the art room,every week."Georgina says as she casually motions him to the place before walking away from him, with her friend.

"But what about you guys?"He asks and they laughed upon hearing his question.

"Did-he-just-asked-us-that?"Georgina emphasises while lauding every word,trying to hold in her chuckles,she didn't want to disturb the class that was going on in the classroom."We're geniuses,we are in university now and goodbye,newbie."She waves at him before making their entrance out,still snickering at his degeneracy and stupidity.

He was appalled at their treatment towards him,was that how Royal Preparatory academy females bring themselves out to boys or even anyone?If that is so,he will be packing up his bags to return to Ireland because he'll have trouble carrying out his favourite hobby that gave him _pleasure._

Without any thought further,Hugo just gave out a big old sigh and thought that maybe just maybe, he could have a fresh start at this school and be able to finish his GSCE's with flying colours and hopefully be able to convince his parents that he is capable of taking on a gigantic responsibility;the ,a wave of determination passes through him as he turns the doorknob.

"Shakespeare was about to-"A middle-aged teacher was talking before he got cut off by his entrance,he frowned and bombarded the prince with multiple questions regarding his late arrival for 2nd period."Who are you?Why are you late..."

However his serious amount of questioning was stopped, once the fellow spoke."...this is my first day here,at Royal Prep."

The man, who was obsessed with Dr Who,Mr Troy,turned red in embarassment as he double checked the folder that was left untouched on his wooden desk, with the two words:Hugo was when he feigned and cough and tried to change the subject."

"Well, 's meet your new classmate,he's and his name is 's from the kingdom of Switzerland so make him feel welcome here."Mr Troy sarcastically said and some girls in the class just stared hungrily at him like he was a piece of tasty meat,they all wanted a share of the _pie._

There's always that one gang with those princesses who didn't and one looked so uninterested,rolling her eyes at her female classmates's stupidity and foolishness.

She was the girl from earlier,Hugo's eyes easily found her out since she was very familiar and similar to someone he knew in his life.

"I'm Hugo Alexander and I'm able to speak French and English fluently,a little German too and Royal Prep was also my _former school."_

The young lady let the words pass through her ears as if they were air and continued staring at the grey pigeon that was perched on a scruffy apple tree planted just outside the after word,arrogance after arrogance, it soon all ended and the teacher innocently placed him in the empty seat behind her and continued with his lecture,"and..."

She groaned in exasperation, causing Mr Troy to stop talking before saying,"Do you want to add anything,Ms Catherine?"

 _'Catherine,middle on,stupid brain,you know her!'_ Hugo thought as their classmates looked at her with curiosity.

"What,people?"She snapped.

The attitude.

The hair.

The name.

"Sofia!"

"Yes,mister?"She whipped her head around,showing her displeasure while the rest of the females was giving her curses under their breathes.

Then Mr Troy stormed towards them and gently asked,"May I talk,now?Whatever what's going on with you two,better stop."

She plainly shook her head and returned back to doing some random rope pattern and continuing on with her life, while Hugo thought to himself.'I knew I shouldn't have said that to her before I left.'He was always in the wrong and now, he was afraid of her.

"Even Romeo and Juliet was better actors than both of you."Mr Troy shook his head in disdain, muttering to himself."Even when I was in High School,this nonsense didn't even have not wasted myself in Juilliard.' In that particular boy had to add fuel to the fire,"No,Hugo and Sofia are star-crossed lovers!"

She scoffed loudly in disbelief, chuckling in disbelief after hearing the class clown's comment,"You better cross the stars,kid before I-"She got out of her seat,the kid's eyes widened,realising what she was going to do to him."My name is Andrew,not kid!"

There Hugo sat there, laughing to himself as he watched a smile crept up onto her face and knew that _she has somewhat finally found herself for what she did._ He had wished he knew this Sofia and instead of the old, lonely one.

 **To be continued...**

 **Hey wattpadians,**  
 **I'm going to work on this book and two more other books after I'm finished with Sofia the first:A love story which will still take some Christmas btw!:D**

 **Edit:I added more lines so it will be more...I don't know but I wanted this chapter to be longer and more interesting,I guess so and this new version of the book will have new characters and a better of what I originally wanted might have a chance to be in here.{Note that I wrote this two years ago}**

 **Love,lizzy**


	2. Chapter 2

_Stumbling around the room._  
 **Chapter 2**

 **-Written from Sofia's perspective.**

 _The past always comes back to haunt you._

They always say that and with my childhood tormentors back,I had no choice but to declare that it is really _back._

There I sat on the edge of the bridge while trying to piece myself back together, my eyes stinging with cold tears and I lifted the sleeve of my dress, revealing long scars.

 _That's he and scarred me for life.I cried but he never gave a thought._

I wince as I touched one of them harshly and pulled back before sighing,"Being fearless is having a lot of fears but you jump anyway."

My gaze sinking down and mumbled softly,"Taylor favourite Singer."Her music had always related to my complicated life-I never had a solid solution for the problems that occured and that ended up becoming the mess I have created.

I grab my flip phone and dial in the number I remembered closely in my head,"Hey Maya?We need to talk." 

Vanilla latte for her and just a small cup of peppermint tea for myself.

My whole body awakens when the door opens, revealing a Maya with her casual covered up figure with a pair of ray was to prevent the paparazzi or other people to recognise us, I wave to her and she smiles as she sits down."What's the matter now,Sof?"

I took a moment to ask because I,too had no clue as to what I want to say."Him."

She sighs and her fingers clenched in return,"Honestly, should just plainly ignore him when you're in school."

Hugo was somewhat different, today at recess he gave me a bunch of pink roses but I couldn't be bothered with him and threw the flowers into the were not my speciality, any sincere person would know raising in utter confusion,"Remember what happened in the lunch hall, this morning?"

Maya took a deep breath and nodded, murmuring."The disposed them in front of you seriously that black-hearted?At least he ha-"

Slamming my hand on the table, creating a loud noise which made everyone turn their attention to us and my cheeks turned warmed, waving away." to see here,okay?"

Their glance was refocused and I continued to talk, clearly agitated."He caused me to become in the state I am today!I want him to get out of my life and that was the reason why I asked you to come over here,not to create another drama rama."

She let out a laugh and shook her head, giving that fake smile of hers and stood up."If that's so, then I might as well leave."

The cup of foamy latte was left untouched and I rolled my eyes while she walked out of the cafe, _friend?Please,she was no more than a delusional bitch who thought she was self-entitled to 't even forget about the field trip incident._

My main priority here was to find help from someone I thought I had forgiven a long time ago, but it seemed like I didn't.

This was the place where J.K Rowling wrote her worldwide famous book series,Harry Potter and it was the most successful franchise currently in History and I assumed I would achieve my initial plans, _how naive I was to think of that,_ I sneered to myself.

Taking an exhale,I turned to delete her contact off of my list. 

**To be continued**

**Hello wattpadians,**  
 **Next chapter of a love story should be up soon!**  
 **By the way, school is starting next week,nooo but I will do try to update.**

 **Do vote!**

20/7/16 **:I feel so cringy right now after reading my childish crap.**  
8/5/17: **It was a painful experience to read the old draft against was exactly what I went against.**

 **Love,Lizzy**


	3. Chapter 3

***I'm not afflicted with Disney or show's rights go to them but the fans fictions' ideas are mainly mine.I don't own the show too but if I did-you guys better run.***

 _Trying to find my place in this cruel world._  
 **Chapter 3**

"Sofia."

I whipped my head around alone to face the cold eyes of my Aunt my keys fall on the coffee table,I ask."What's the matter now?"

She shoves me a flat rectangular grey box and another square one, saying."Put on this dress and these shoes...get some makeup on your face,it will make it looks less mundane and please do something about your hair...it's too.. well uh, 're going to a ball hosted by the Elizabeths."

I didn't really had a strong approach to her, she was the other sister of my stepfather who was my guardian and had this bitter aura surrounding her.

He didn't even want to take a glance of my face, after my mother's sudden death.I get it, i remind of her to 's something that he couldn't accept and I ended up with her since Aunt Matilda resides in Australia and was unable to take care of me during this period of time.

They said she'll take me in,next year but I'm not sure if that's going to 'll be good though-I heard that their education there is better than Britain's and I suppose I could use a fresh new start,I would love that.

Grudgingly going up to my room,I unpinned my hair and I intend to give them a fresh shower-it's been day since I had washed them.

Then my phone vibrates-I cringe at the caller's name but I answered it to satisfy her urgency."Hello?"

"I can't believe you done that to Maya."

I furrow my eyebrows but tried to continue to speak as if I was not bothered by her comment when truthfully,i really was."So what then?"

Her tone gets sharper and I grit my teeth, throwing the box onto the bed."Don't flatter yourself,Miss Spoilt-Maya is fucking crying now in her room and she won't open the door but there you are in your pristine little home, thinking you are right to do this to least you could do is to apologise!"

My regards to her, fell countless stories down and without thinking,I yelled out the boiling anger in me."If you want to say sorry for such a small act which Maya who is a sixteen year old, for goodness' sake-should be mature enough to handle these kind of things that you and her like to fabricate!"

The harsh words continued to spill,"For most of my early adolescence,I was kicked and insulted but I told no one about them and neither did I ever act as a huge you know what she said to me earlier this afternoon?She said that I should _get over it_ , as if it was something I could control and I remembered so clearly of her ganging up on me you forget that,Emily?"

Silence washed over this petty conversation we were having and suddenly, she cut off the call with no goodbye at all- I don't expect one from a demanding person like her, anyways.

 _Maya was trying to help_ but she ended up bringing up something I can't tolerate at might be correct about this but does she know the horrific pain of being haunted down like a prey to a large pack of strong wolves?

I know I'm a bad friend,I know that and it was the primary reason why I still wasn't well-liked by other people.I'm not that sweet or nice, like the others but I just feel blank and have not anything about hope at all for the future,I'm trying to pull through life while struggling as a social outcast.

Moving on to the rest of the evening, the specially ordered car brought us to this swanky hotel where the event venue was in the white, pearl-embodied gown I had worn on me was giving my skin ret splotches of rashes that I could do nothing about for the thing being, except to cover them with the faux fur wrap I had brought along with heavy weight of the crown, bought me a frown even though I had years of training to endure the pain of wearing this useless and tacky piece of jewellery.

The media and paparazzi were there-I realised what the whole ball was for when I caught the glance of a painting of a young couple of Genovia,Emmaline and the duke of Cambridge-my cousin, aunt was never enthusiastic in informing me of important matters early and I never got what her intention was for.

It was their engagement ball-friends from fellow kingdoms were invited and people from the highest points of society-such as business magnates and CEOs of great companies.A great orchestra from the city of New York,was hired to play what I recognise to be Tchaivosky's greatest pieces, along with some brilliant renditions of Liszt and Brahms.

Glenda abandoned me to 'mingle' with some 'friends' when I know she is just desperately trying to hook up with someone here and I know that I do not want to see that happening.I decide to skip dinner, though my stomach was grumbling but I needed some fresh air.

Going through the crowd was difficult and the cold air hit me as soon as I opened the misty glass door, some lovers were kissing there while drunk but I ignored them for the sake of the beautiful sky and city I saw up and below.

 _London._

I let out a breathy sigh as I took my camera out of my bag to capture one of the stunningly wonderful glimpses of the night sky and architecture of the buildings in this mesmerising night view of the United Kingdom.

However,the reporters who I know they are just trying to feed their families,are getting on my nerves,had apparently gotten the information that I was here and was rushing over to me to get a good scoop for their blatant magazines and papers."Hey there,Princess Sofia!"

"You have been seen arguing!-"

"What kind of a photo are you taking there,ma'am?"

The invasion of my privacy was already enough and I decide to go back,trying to escape those murderers and tried to be patient with them."Excuse me-I can't really answer these questions ,ladies and gentlemen!"

These despicable people didn't stop pestering me and it took an invitation for me to dance with this man that they stopped-however they were flashing their cameras at us and the bright lights were too much that he started bringing me to a secluded then,they were already occupied with my other sister,Amber and I thank god that happened because I couldn't stand them a second longer.

His warm hand wrapped around my wrist and I wince in pain,he releases it when he senses it too and whispers to me softly."I'll be off night,Miss."

"What's your-"I didn't get an answer from him as he had already left me there-utterly confused as to what happened but what he did,left me a changed view on other people and I think he really was a life changer.

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N:If you want to support my Sofia The first petition for the renewal of season 5,the link to the petition is up in my description you for reading** _ **Truly!**_

 **Love,**

 **Lizzy**


	4. Chapter 4

***I'm not afflicted with Disney or show's rights go to them but the fans fictions' ideas are mainly mine.I don't own the show too but if I did-you guys better run.***

 _The joke is on me..._  
 **Chapter 4**

Last night was exhausting for me,the dancing and hiding from the paparazzi was enough but the sight of _him_ there,bugged me.

However,he did not notice me I think and I'm thankful for that-I don't appreciate people knowing my past,it was traumatizing and humiliating for a person of my status.I was a princess of one of the most powerful and successful empires in Mankind and it was a guideline that I should at all times,be in the best view of the public and God,himself.

Yes,I used to be obsessed with my looks and took Ipecac to make myself throw up the nothingness in my stomach as I shot myself with endless loathing looks.

Something brings back to a memory of which I never wanted to remember, _my first kiss._

 _"Wait up!"_

 _I whipped my head around to see the boy with the hazel eyes again,I genuinely smiled and I was confused of why I was so happy to see him again and I was previously yearning for him to be with me.I could see his extravagant hazel eyes illuminate the darkness and before I can object,he grabbed my hand and asserted,"You wanted to know if I was regarding you as a friend?"_

 _I nod,he wrapped his other arm around my shoulder while grazing my chin with his fingers,I was in a bundle of nerves at that moment,my movements were as if they were frozen."What are you doing?"_

 _He moved his lips to my ear before whispering softly,"I'm sorry for doing this but I'm your secret swain."_

 _What nonsense is he talking about?_

 _I regret being in a close position near him because he brushed my stray auburn hair strands aside and had yanked me over to him and covered my mouth in a passionate ,I had responded mouth was so warm,compared to my cold lips and the caress of his lips was softer than I could have hand travelled to my neck and somehow,I actually enjoyed this._

 _We pulled out after a minute or so,it was uncomfortable between us and he said in a strangled voice,"I'm sorry for stealing your first kiss,Sofia."_

 _"It's okay,you did give me yours,"I said,looking at the ground.I was not really eager or disappointed but in fact,I wasn't sure of how to react to the kiss or Hugo's sudden show of regret._

Tears fell from my eyes as I let out a sorrowful cry and sobbed,my wrists to mop away the wet droplets on my red cheeks."Why?Why did you let him?"

I hated him.I fucking loathed Hugo Alexander Von Genf,I wished if I had a chance to turn back time and never say a single word to that stinking hurt me and killed me in the end.

If he didn't any association with me,I wouldn't have ended up as the forgotten disabled he didn't try to foolishly attempt to stand up for me for just a few moments,I wouldn't have jumped off from that he didn't had any contact with me,I would have had he didn't used me,I wouldn't have been a faithless person.

All because of he,and his dumb girlfriend-I wouldn't have someone who loved ,no one did in the present.

I suddenly feel a tinge of loneliness and the thought of looking down the buildings seems inevitable to avoid.

My feet stood up and I saunter over there lazily,opening the doors to my gaze and thoughts go wild at this point of time,I stare at the houses and the forested areas around me.

The wind was blowing against my skin,a thin bathrobe was wrapped around me and my intimate parts was scarcely covered,letting the blank bridge between my breasts show.

I could feel my voice gets caught up with the flashbacks as it clogs up most of its clarity."God knows what is going in those _weak and sunken lives."_

 _"Guess he kissed the girl..."_

People don't help the people.I have learnt the harsh truth from young and no one helps someone did,why did no one offer me a hand when I desperately needed a shoulder to lean on?

I let the shower head turn on and wash away the dirt and sweat away from my body and I took a deep breath _to breath._ Soap came in only half an hour later where I was all soaked and crawled up into a tight ball,weeping for myself as I touched the scars on my arms.

Memory to memory,candle to candle,my fingers move to turn off the lights and i grab the lighter,lighting up the whole room with the scented candles I had left and I closed the tiny door which secured it.

I didn't bother to get dressed and instead,told myself to start sleeping and ignore the factual reality that I was stark ,my own self was a naked person too and I felt my heart thumping against my palm a hundred times faster while I slowly drift off to sleep,where voices begged to scream and pull me off to hell where my nightmares await my coming.

 **To be continued...**

 **If you want to support my petition of renewing Sofia the first,the link to it is in my description for reading** _ **Truly.**_

 **Love,**  
 **Lizzy**


	5. Chapter 5

***I'm not afflicted with Disney or show's rights go to them but the fans fictions' ideas are mainly mine.I don't own the show too but if I did-you guys better run.***

She ran when she could.  
 **Chapter 5**

I watched as Mr Jones carefully hold the match in place of his fingers and lightly tapping onto the red candle,lighting it up and I sighed,my nose squinting."Is the candle supposed to calm down or feed soot though my nostrils?"

He only gave me a unclear answer which I didn't understand,reading my report as he said."Isn't that what you are doing to yourself?"

For a moment there,my eyes rolled and I exclaimed loudly."Uh,I'm aware that I'm here because my step-parents are paranoid and sent me to somehow 'get rid'of this depression which I don't seem to have."

The therapist gave me a blank look in return,scribbling some nonsense in those expensive pieces of paper which god knows why they are that overpriced.

I feel the strain I was placing on my eyes and took one of the stress balls into my palm and I tightly squeezed it but I felt the same,frustrated and annoyed at my pitiful situation.

Sighing,I grabbed my purse and got up on my feet,storming away from this confinement room and it left no effect on Mr Jones.

"Bloody hell,a fucking thousand pounds for this thrice a week time waster."I mumbled,giving one of the receptionists a deep glare,remembering how she shouted my stupid condition out loud to other people earlier this month.

Cold wind hits my face when I walk out of the centre,my heels brushed roughly against the harsh surface of the concrete pavement.

A few people were at the car park but my heart stops when I caught a sight of that _camera_ and immediately I swiftly ran towards my card as these strangers approach me quickly before taking a few shots with their gigantic contraptions.

"Your Majesty,can we know why you were co-"

"Princess Sofia,were you-"

It was all too much for me,I turned on the ignition  
and attempted to speed away while the flashes blinded me in a world of anxiety and panic.

Breathing heavy,the pounding on my window makes me step on the accelerator and I raced out of that corrupted place in a flash.I did not get why they had to invade my privacy and had me on my feet,caring about my already-shambles public reputation and now I was on the headlines,in the lines of,'our dear beloved Princess has a secret she does not want anyone to know!'

I loathed the paparazzi and the press,they were always persistant on finding digs on me and spared me no thoughts on my feelings to this constant was to sell their silly newspapers and magazines,I suppose but why would they want to write up on me?The council leaders had made it clear on national television that I had no place in that darned place,dashing all of my hopes of contributing to this country's development.

As always,Aunt Glenda persists on me attempting again and I quote." _So what if they say that?Is that you who is saying that?Sofia,you know who is the enemy is here..."_

I have knowledge who it was clearly in this panicky situation,a reliable insider source whom she hired had gave us information on the not-secretive embezzlement of national funds.

However we both decided on the decision that if we were to stop this freak show of a circus from going on,we should both take the opportunity and convince the citizens themselves to show these crooks their true colours.

I gave out a big sigh and stretched out my arms wide when I reach the traffic lights and I was to a T junction,cars were packing up the lanes and peak hours were miserable-meaning an extra half an hour of driving due to the inconsiderate amount of traffic jam I was soon going to approach in a unwanted jiffy.

Soon when I reached my home,I tapped in the car and the door opened,allowing me entrance to my residence.

I lived in a mansion and it meant a huge deal as I would have to help out Aunt Glenda on the chores but we both do equally our dusty spare rooms were recently renovated in January,in replacement for a drawing,tea,lounge and a music studio.

She loves music as I much as I used to but her passion does not get in my life and so,I respected her a solitary life in my room,mostly trying to fit my collection of Dr Pepper tabs in my tiny sleeping area but it was sufficient to store my school supplies and such,I was even able to fit my favourite massage chair there dream since age thirteen when I moved here,was to beat the world record for the most number of Dr Pepper tabs collected.

I couldn't draw beautifully,neither could I sing or dance.I flopped tragically at sports and had no interest in ,I was still trying to find my ideal interest but nothing appeals to me and cloud watching was a tad' boring to me.

Friends was not part of my ,I painfully realise the reality of Emily and Maya only just using me as a tool to hold their useless cliques together as I was hopelessly the only positive one in members in their groups were intelligent and of course,beautiful whereas I,was a student who still was stuck in the 'foundation' Biology class.

I envied them,even when I broke away from them so quickly I did not notice that they could have everything I desired in life.A pair of loving and dotting parents and the boy who I had always loved secretly, _Thomas._

Reality always hit you hard and when you realise,it is always too late for anyone to turn back.I was one of its victims and in the present,I cringed at the apparent fact that I did everything to hurt myself both physically and emotionally was for only one person whom I stood for on the bleachers when he was in the flying derby,when he had a cello recital,when he hosted his ball while I stared at him in the shadows,pondering on why I didn't fit his supposed expecting criteria for me.

After he stood up for me to Denise,I realised that he had somehow woken up but he didn't instead he took the right opportunity to send me into days of humiliation when I arrived back in school,months passed the date of my attempted suicide from jumping down the school building exactly 11.11 doing recess and what I prayed for was for someone to finally take my hand and bring to somewhere else to love me.

He trying to make up for what he did but I do not forgive and I do not intend to because Alexander boy had stole my heart from me and broke it into half and it was he- _Hugo Alexander Von Genf._


	6. Chapter 6

***I'm not afflicted with Disney or show's rights go to them but the fans fictions' ideas are mainly mine.I don't own the show too but if I did-you guys better run.***

 **Author's note:Hello m8sss and wattpadians,**  
 **I'll be probably be doing my author's notes at the start of the chapters from now on and I think you should have a nearer look of the new cover of which I have made!**

 _(It looks more dramatic right?XD)_

 **Since I have changed the content type in my book and it'll be much more darker/mature and serious now so I needed a change in the cover.**

 **And I entered this book into the watts but I don't think it confines to the rules lmao.**

 **I hoped you have liked the new cover and goodbye!(That's pretty much the surprise,lol)**

 **Love,**  
 **Lizzy**

Dropping into the bottom.  
 **Chapter 6.**

I opened my eyes and found myself awake in the middle of the night,awake from the nightmare I lived through.

Blinking rapidly,I rushed over to the sink and splashed my face with fresh my vision finally settles,I realise the deep pain my throat was in.

Last night was exhausting,I couldn't sleep a wink and I spent it all on crying away silently tucked in my covers. _He was on my mind,of course.I loved him once really was why I jumped off the school tower that noon._

I decided to just spray on some deodorant and shower after I was done dressing myself,I grabbed my bag downstairs and saw a few plates of some piping-hot Thai stir-fried noodles.I was a huge eater but the thoughts that told me sometimes bothered me and I did go days without food.

Her face currently held an unrecognisable expression that sent chills down my spine,she suddenly asks me-her voice had fallen down to a very firm tone." did you run out of the middle of the therapy session?You were supposed to stay there until 9."

"So what?"I replied,shoving a spoonful of noodles into my mouth.

"I have received papers that had pictures of you which had already ruined your image as the Duchess Of Cambridge."

I couldn't think of a response so I stayed quiet till she slams of what seems to be the paper of _The Guardian_ ,holding the headlines of' _The princess Sofia,under intense pressure?'_ The photos were the ones of me in a car and bearing a pair of sunglasses,during the events of yesterday.I read the words these strangers typed out.

They didn't know me.I was not that type of person who had this kind of character and was the direct need to shame me of what I was dealing with?

The woman sitting at the dining table,broke the silence with a shrill shout of her voice,"You should thought of this before you decided to carry out your actions!Your parents have already warned me that if you were to do that just _one more_ time,then we'll be sending you away."

"No!"I gasped,throwing the fork onto the plate.I loved England.I just could not bear the thought of me,in a foreign country of which i have no contact with people I know of."How could all of you do that?I'm your family!"

"Well then,if it wasn't for me then your _silly little parents and that other aunt of yours who you think she cares for you,would've sent you away years ago or might have even disowned you after Miranda passed away!_ Oh good-"She places her palm against her open mouth and her head tilts down,my eyes have sunken low as I questioned."Aunt Glenda,what do you mean by _disowning me_?Aunt Tilly wouldn't do that."

"She sure would what?She said that you were the worst that has came to her family and-"

"You have no right to say that about her!And so what?I was a measly unwanted piece of shithead that no one wants!What more do you want from me,huh?I'm already a burden.I jumped off the school that taught me that _I_ , _Sofia Catherine Winslow_ ,was _worthless!"_ I screamed loudly that glasses were able to be broken,just like the person I'm already am.

"What about me?Do you know that if you do that again,your parents will-"

"Kill?Eat?You have nothing to lose,Genivieare Katherine are fortunate to be born to a royal family where no one will able to attack you or _question your own position in the family you've been in."_ I chuckled before patting her gently on the shoulder and said before smiling,feeling my jawbones clench at the disgusted thought of her. _She's self centred, her of that._

Pacing down and up the floor,I sneered at her little petty comment and jolly well laughed."You think I enjoy being in this joke of a -family?Ha,Please!If it weren't for my mother's marriage,I would have lived a simple and even a happier I have regretted now was to believe that you were once was your intention just now? _Pretending you're the good person in this side of the show?"_

Pausing and examined her shock-stricken face,I continued having that wife beam on my face and memories were flooding into my mind." _Once were a regular at charitable events and visiting hospitals and even soup kitchens to help out the needy!But now?Is Prada your favourite?Need I to say the movie title out loud?"_

"That's enough-"

"Enough for your lies to carry me,do you enjoy having me in your house or would you rather have James Cartwin with you by _your side?_ "I snapped and laughed at the fact that she was secretly having a shameless,adulterous affair with the famous Royal."Those nights when you were gone...in a hotel-"

"You have no right to criticise on what I want to do!"She barked and looked extremely flustered,sweat droplets sliding down her hot red akin.

"I think ,enjoy your whatever life with your toy boy!"Pictures and decorations passed by the corner of my eyes while I ran as fast I could.

She never chased me and I took the opportunity to escape from this sickening in the car,I sat myself and turned the ignition on before driving off the grounds of the house that now seemed to be a prison,instead of the luxurious mansion other people were seeing in the front of their eyes.

I have resided there for two years and even though it was short,it was enough to drive me mad and miserable.

As roads and trees I drive by,I ponder of my next move,awaiting for my execution.I was to never return back there ever again.

 _To be continued..._

 **Thank you for reading Truly!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Song:SHELTER-Birdy.**

 **|A/N:OMG GUYS.**

 **The last time I updated this book was in the middle of June so technically I haven't updated it for 2-3 months.I'm sorry,I've been busy with other books and life but not to fear because I'm returning to update it in a weekly update of Saturday so I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

 **Love,**

 **Liz.|**

-  
 ***I'm not afflicted with Disney or show's rights go to them but the fans fictions' ideas are mainly mine.I don't own the show too but if I did-you guys better run.***

-  
New beginnings.  
 **Chapter 7.**

Exhaling,I looked through the the morning traffic jams at the city liked them at the first place.

 _'Sometimes you got to let go..."_ I loved the little memos I recorded down when I was younger.I was more artistic in my writing,particularly songs.' _Pearls don't keep their shine forever.'_

Brushing my formally neat hair roughly with my thin fingers,I stared at myself and a frown appears on my face. _What did I do that I must resort to running away?_

Maybe once or twice did he never picked the call up but finally when I was about to give up hope,I could hear the rawness of his familiar voice."Hello who is this?"

"Hello Marcus."

Sitting down on a bench,I could finally eat my guilty pleasure:a subway breakfast egg wrap without the constant reminder that I was in public,consuming a ton of calories by Aunt Glenda.

A pair of shades and a fedora that covered my hair did the job and I was having a great time,taking bites of that delicious has been a long time since I have ate fast food and I always wanted to but Aunt Glenda and Ana would yell at me.

Marcus agreed to let me stay at his apartment _temporarily_ ,he had an extra guest room after all which he had been using as a music room but had graciously decided to bring his instruments to the music room to make space for me.

He was an old friend who could be relied wasn't a wasn't a cared,not for the sake of intending to hurt or fuck was a person who genuinely gave a thought about me.I appreciated that,never had I had such a saint in my miserable life.

For the last 8 years,I have been dictated by authority by authority and was brainwashed into thinking I should act in a certain way.

A human should be free,not chained.

Neither was I intending that I will be returning back to the castle,I wouldn't want to see Serena-the gold digger's face and the corrupted sight of my shameless father.

My siblings didn't even acknowledge my refused to take a look at me and James was too focused on other things.

Friends were scarce for me since now I have been dropped out of Maya and Emily's useless body wanted to be friends with me after I all hated me,except for a few such as Marcus,himself.

Hugo was busy chasing me all day with letters and gifts.

How did he not get that those materialistic items will never mend the hopeless girl who was left behind by him and the others?

The girl who got laughed when she was in ballet class.

The girl who threw up behind those bathroom stalls.

The girl who cuts.

The girl who was called a slut and a pig.

The girl who realised that she was unloved by many.

She _died:_ many noticed and wanted her bad because she _died already._

"This place looks dashing."I gushed as I gazed at the comfy sofa sitting metres behind a television as I dropped my bag on the floor."Flat screen telly?Your parents must be pampering you,right now!"

Jumping onto the sofa,I laughed as it bounced and Marcus stood there,amused at the situation." 's part of the apartment rent."

"How much does this baby cost?"I stood up and looked around,casually picking up a flower vase with golden spirals all over it and carefully inspected it.

"50 pounds."He says and walks over."I bought it at a thrift shop though- it has many hidden treasures."

"Amazing."A moment of silence hung over us before Marcus spoke up again."You can stay here for as long as you can until you manage to solve your family issue,Sofia."

"Marcus...I'm so sorry for troubling you,really."I looked down uncomfortably."I'll try to move out of here...maybe a month will it is,it will be done as soon as I a 1000 pounds sound good for the rent-"

"No worries, 's actually better that now I have a roommate in this place and you can stay for 're my friend after all."

A smile comes up onto my face as I embraced him in a warm hug,a shocked expression on his face."Thank you so much, 've been a great help."

His hand pats my back as my heart thumped and we were transfixed in this position for a minute before pulling out of each other's arms.

I decided for the time being I was to quit school for a while,with the fact that I have gone missing-everyone must be looking for me.

"Your room is at the end of the are available in the connected bathroom.I just placed the fairy lights up there to liven it up a bit,sorry there's just a tacky air mattress there.I rang the apartment services,there should be an actual bed arriving tomorrow-"

"Marcus!There's no need for such pleasantries,I'm staying for just a short period and you got me a bed?"I exclaimed.

"It's alright, there's anything that I can't do,it's nothing."He grins and I look at him worriedly."Won't your parents ever find out about the extra charge and question you for it?"

"I'll just pay for it with my pocket money."

"Marcus.I'm really sorry-"

"Sof,just pretend this is something I owe you,alright?Just stay here and try to eradicate what that screwed witch of your Aunt had taught you."Marcus places both of his hands on my shoulders,it relaxed my tension but it could not relief the fact that I could hear the rapid breathing of us.

"Alright."I nodded.

"Good girl."He sends me off and I skipped towards my room,grabbing my bag before stepping into a room with fairy lights decorating the blank white walls and an air mattress covered with black coloured bedsheets,sitting on the floor.

Brown coloured blinds covered the misty windows and a desk with a table lamp on was a sweet bathroom connected to it with both a shower and a was clean and room was simple but I fell in love with it.

"Do you like it?"Marcus lays against the frame of the door and asks.

"Do I like it?Oh how I love it!"I jumped on him and it probably scared the daylights out of him.

"I'm glad you're content with it."He says before asking again."Do you have any clothes with you?"

" a jacket,a bag and a pair of really conventional."I stated before he marched towards his room directly next to me and arrived with a set of clothes- comprising of a tee-shirt and some bermudas."It's ugly but-"

"It will do,Darling."I say and his eyes widened before I rectified."No!No!I didn't mean it like that-uh,I think I have to shower !"

Taking the clothing,he had the same expression stuck on his face,speechless at what I previously said as I brought myself to the bathroom where I slammed the door before dropping the clothes,staring at my bright red face in the mirror.

Combing my auburn tresses with my finger,I looked at myself and in my mind,the scene keeps repeating over and over again as if it was stuck in a fixed motion.

"Oh has happened to you,Sofia?Tell me you're not trying to get onto any funny things."I ask myself seriously,my eyes hardening with tears and worries what tomorrow might bring me.


End file.
